finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII statuses
The following is a list of status effects found in Final Fantasy VII. Death The player can also add the instant death element to a character's physical attacks by linking Destruct Materia with Status Effect Materia in the character's weapon. Equipping the pair in the character's armor will make him/her immune to instant death, instead. Enemies can also be killed by a single hit if the player performs the Overflow Glitch with Vincent's or Barret's ultimate weapons. Near-death *Listed in the manual as both ANEMIC and CRITICAL, HP digits turn yellow when characters hit critical health at below 25% max health and the characters appear exhausted on the screen. *The sword Ultima Weapon and the megaphone HP Shout are weaker when their wielders are in critical. The Ultimate Weapon turns blue when Cloud is in critical health. *Tifa's Master Fist and Powersoul weapons double in attack power when she is in critical health. *The final bosses use several attacks that reduce the party's health to critical. Death-sentence Death-sentence is applied only through the Enemy Skill Death Sentence, which will automatically set the timer to 60 seconds (30 if the target is in Haste). The accessory Cursed Ring also applies Death-sentence to the character equipped with it, and will not reset itself if the character is KOed and then revived. Imprisoned Poison Poison periodically inflicts Poison-elemental physical damage upon the afflicted unit and does not remain after battle. It can be cured using an Antidote and Remedy items, Poisona and Esuna spells and White Wind and Angel Whisper Enemy Skills, as well as Aeris's status healing Limit Breaks. Poison can be avoided by using the Resist spell which is the third spell of the Heal Materia, as well as the accessories Ribbon, Poison Ring, Star Pendant and Fairy Ring, and linking Poison+Added Effect or Hades+Added Effect in a character's armor. Afflicted target takes 1/32 of Max HP of physical Poison-elemental damage every 2.5 units of time ignoring Defense and Barrier statuses. The status last till the end of battle or until cured. The damage from the Poison status functions as if it is the player doing damage to themselves. Therefore, when in both the Poison status and the All Lucky 7s status the Poison will deal 7777 damage. As the requirement of being in the All Lucky 7s status is to have 7777 health, the player will have both these statuses removed, and be inflicted with the Death status. If the poisoned character is trying to Defend the defensive stance is canceled out whenever the character takes damage. Because the Poison status deals Poison-elemental damage, the player can absorb it if they make the character absorbent to Poison, such as with the Poison Materia linked with a mastered Elemental Materia. If the character is immune to the Poison element (take no damage from it), they are also immune to the Poison status. Darkness Darkness is only usable by enemies, though the player has access to the status through the means of the Ink item. It is of little tactical use, as most enemies do not suffer from the status. Darkness halves the physical accuracy of weapon-based attacks, but due to a bug, the status only affects the commands Attack, Morph, Deathblow, Mug, Slash-All, Flash, 2x Cut, and 4x Cut. Because enemies do not use the above commands they are unaffected by it, making inflicting opponents with the status pointless. Silence Sleep Sleep is a status effect that is caused by the spell Sleepel. Confusion The afflicted player character loses control and will randomly attack allies, but will always carry out the last command the player input; however, if possible, it will always be against the player party. Confused enemies will continue to use their AI script, but with the definition of allies and enemies reversed. Slow-numb Called Slow-numb, characters with this condition are petrified after 60 seconds. Petrify The Petrify status flags the target as defeated and is thus similar to the Death status. When petrified, targets can't change in any way at all, not gain or lose HP or MP, and not be applied with any other status effect. The Contain Materia has the effect, and the player can either add the effect to physical attacks or prevent against it by pairing it with the Added Effect Materia. Small Any character afflicted with the Small status will automatically have their Attack Power reduced to 1, therefore never doing more than 1 damage to the enemy. Unlike most other statuses, Small is not removed of a character is KOed. The enemy Hungry can eat a character in Small status. Frog In addition to the spell found on the Transform Materia, an enemy skill called Frog Song causes the status along with Sleep. The Frog status prevents all commands except Attack, Item (including W-Item), and the spell Frog if the player has it equipped. Frogs can't use Limit Breaks. It also decreases character's attack power by 1/4th of their base damage and, unlike most other status effects in the game, does not disappear when a character is KO'd. Linking Added Effect with either Transform or Hades makes the character immune to Frog. Slow Slow makes a target's ATB gauge fill out half the normal speed, but the pace of all timed effects, such as Barrier and Slow-numb is halved as well. Linking Added Effect with Time in a character's armor makes the character immune to Slow (but, curiously, also immune to Haste). The effect can be removed with DeSpell, White Wind and Angel Whisper. Stop Stop halts the time counter for the afflicted target, preventing their ATB gauge from filling, but also halting time based effects such as Barrier or Regen. Linking Added Effect Materia with Contain, Time or Choco/Mog makes the character immune to the effect. It can be cured by DeSpell, White Wind, Angel Whisper or Aeris's status healing Limit Breaks. Berserk Berserk increases the character's physical attack damage by x1.5, though at the cost of losing control of the character, who will physically attack a random enemy a every chance they get. Berserked units never deal Critical Hits. An amusing glitch results with some enemies that are not immune to Berserk but do not have a specified attack to use when Berserked. When this happens, the game falls back on having them use a spell that costs more MP than they will ever have, and thus continually will give the message "Enemy's skill power is used up". Pairing the Mystify Materia with Added Effect lets the player add the status to a character's physical attacks, or defend against the status, depending whether the combination is set in a character's weapon or armor. Paralyzed When a unit is in the Paralyzed status they freeze on the spot and can't act. Paralysis lasts a shorter while than Stop and, unlike in Stop, the characters' Limit Break gauges don't fill when they are attacked while paralyzed. Barrier Barrier cuts physical damage by half and can be gained by using the Barrier Materia or using the Wall spell or the Protect Ring accessory. The item Light Curtain can be used to grant protect to all allies. The Enemy Skill Big Guard casts Barrier along with MBarrier and Haste. MBarrier The spells MBarrier, Big Guard, and Wall grant MBarrier status to a party member, while the Protect Ring grants MBarrier at the start of the battle. Reflect The accessory Reflect Ring, the spell Reflect, the item Mirror, and the enemy ability Materia Jammer all cast Reflect to either one unit or the whole party. Reflect bounces magic back to the caster for up to four times. Reflect is different in Final Fantasy VII as opposed to other games in the series, as a spell bounced off Reflect will continuously bounce back and forth between the targets if they both have Reflect up, until a target's Reflect status runs out after four hits. With Auto-Reflect (Reflect Ring and the enemy Mirage) the spell is bounced only once. The spell is reflected either back to the caster, or to a random member of the opposing party if an ally reflects a spell off an ally. The effect can be removed by DeBarrier or DeSpell. There are many spells that cannot be reflected; summons and spells cast from items can never be reflected. The following spells cannot be reflected: *Demi *Demi2 *Demi3 *Reflect *DeBarrier *DeSpell *Escape *Remove *Comet *Comet 2 *Ultima *Shield *Full-Cure *White Wind *Big Guard *Angel Whisper *Dragon Force *Death Force *Bad Breath *Pandora's Box *Death Sentence *L5 Death *???? *Chocobuckle *Magic Breath *Goblin Punch *Trine *Beta Haste Haste is a status which increases the target's speed making their ATB gauge fill out twice as fast as normal. As a downside all timed effects like Barrier and Slow-numb run out double the pace. Interestingly enough, if a target is immune to Haste, the target will also be immune to Slow. As well as the spell, Red XIII's Limit Break, Lunatic High, also grants the Haste status. The Enemy Skill Big Guard also grants Haste to the party, with the added benefits of Barrier and MBarrier. The item Speed Drink casts Haste and the accessory Sprint Shoes also grants Auto Haste. The effect can be removed by DeSpell. Regen Regen is the third advancement of the Restore Materia. This is the only way of granting the status to the party. A character under Regen will glow in orange until the status wears off. Regen still runs during a spell's "charge up" animation, as well as throughout Limit Break animations. The fact that Regen runs even when the rest of the action is halted can be exploited through opening the game console's disc tray during battle. Unlike most games with Regen status, which restore 1/32 of a character's max HP every 4 seconds, Regen in Final Fantasy VII causes HP to continuously rise until the effect wear off. This effectively negates weaker enemy attacks, as the character will regenerate too fast for the damage to register. Shield Shield is a positive status effect in Final Fantasy VII given by the spell of the same name. When under its effect, the target voids all normal attacks and absorbs all elemental damage, though they can still be damaged by items (not when used in W-Item) and non-elemental special attacks. Shield status can be removed by DeBarrier and DeSpell. Peerless Peerless is a status effect that makes characters immune to all physical and magical attacks for a short time, and effectively works as a Resist status regarding status attributes, locking any previous statuses in and preventing the application of new ones. The status also gives immunity against MP remove attacks. The target glows in a yellow hue. The effect can only be used from Aeris's Limit Breaks, Planet Protector or Great Gospel. Sephiroth is perpetually in Peerless status during the Nibelheim flashback sequence, although he doesn't glow yellow. Lucky Girl Cait Sith's Limit Break Lucky Girl allows all party members to deal critical hits every time they attack, whether it be a regular physical attack, a command attack such as Slash-All, or a Limit Break. The Lucky Girl is a possible combination in Cait Sith's Level 2 Limit Break, Slots, and is executed by lining up three heart symbols. Resist Manipulate The Manipulate status is a status induced through the Manip command. The status cannot be applied on allies and one character can control only one enemy at a time. Units under this status turn a cyan color and face the opposite way, the same way the players are facing. The status lasts for the duration of the battle unless removed by an action. The two actions that do this are the unit with this status being attacked with a physical attack, or the ability White Wind is cast on them. Units in the Petrify, Resist, Sleep, Stop, or Paralyzed status cannot be inflicted with the status. Petrify, Sleep, Stop, and Paralyzed also cancel out the Manipulate status. It is the seventh lowest, and therefore overall lowest status on the color priority chart. This means that if an enemy has another color-affecting status, the unit will not be cyan, but the other color. If they have more than one other color-affecting status, then the one with the higher priority will show on top. It has the lowest priority due to it being more obvious to the player besides the color due to other visual differences. Also, in this status, it is more useful to know what other statuses the unit has contracted. Some enemies need to be manipulated with this status to learn the Enemy Skills Big Guard, White Wind, Death Force, Angel Whisper, and Dragon Force. The SOLDIER:2nd enemy is susceptible to the status. If there is more than one left in battle, and the manipulated unit is requested to attack another unit of the same kind, the second unit will retaliate, relinquishing the status, but triggering the first unit to attack the second. This will continue until either one dies, or the player attacks them. The Manipulate status can also be used to have full control during a battle situation. It is commonly used so players can damage themselves so their last two digits of a character's HP are 77. Doing this, they can restore themselves with a number of Potions to initiate the All Lucky 7s status. Dual Dual is the name of a dummied status originally meant to appear in Final Fantasy VII. The status itself does nothing. It does not visually change the player model. It lasts until the end of battle. As with most other statuses, the only things that protects a player from it are Peerless, Petrify, and Resist. There is nothing that may suggest what the status was originally meant for left in the data. Fury Fury is a Status exclusive to Final Fantasy VII that causes the character's hit rate for both physical and magical attacks to be reduced by 3/10, but also doubles the rate at which the Limit gauge fills; so it can be a positive or negative status effect, depending upon the situation. There is an opposing status effect, called Sadness, which decreases physical damage taken, but also decreases the rate at which the Limit gauge fills. The effect is nullified by a special item called a Tranquilizer, and can be created with the opposite item, Hyper. Both items can be bought in shops all around Gaia. Fury affects Hit% in the following formula: : New Hit\% = \frac{7}{10}Old Hit\% Sadness Sadness is a status effect in Final Fantasy VII that causes the character to take 30% less damage from physical and magical attacks, but also halves the rate the Limit gauge fills. The effect can be positive or negative, depending on the party's situation. Sadness is the opposite of Fury. When a character is under Sadness status, their Limit bar is displayed in blue, rather than the normal pink color. This status is healed by Hyper, Remedy, Esuna, White Wind, and Aeris's Breath of the Earth Limit Break. It can be created by using a Tranquilizer, or through an enemy attack. Hypers and Tranquilizers can be bought in shops all around Gaia. Seizure Seizure can only be inflicted by Bottomswell's Waterball attack, which places Seizure and Imprisoned status on a character (despite the status screen saying it places Death and Imprisoned). The victim can be cured by defeating the Waterball by casting magic on it. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy VII